


One Day in Life浮生一日

by HathorAaru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAaru/pseuds/HathorAaru
Summary: 旧文存档，增加麦雷tag。元宵贺文。





	One Day in Life浮生一日

清晨6:49，Lestrade在一片温暖和微微的倦意中醒来，身边的位置难得被人占据着，Mycroft蜷在被子里懒洋洋地睁开一只灰蓝色眼睛，目光锐利得不像是刚醒来的人，随后打着哈欠对他说早安。  
他冲了个澡然后踱到楼下做早餐，在咖啡与红茶的香气中哼着小曲儿，半小时后Mycroft也加入进来，往盘子里盛上金黄的煎蛋。他们一边吃早餐一边看着阳光慢慢铺满窗帘。  
对他们而言这是格外清闲的一天。Lestrade在结束了两起抢劫和一起连环谋杀案后迎来了他久违的休假，Mycroft特意变更了工作安排，只留下少量需要处理的文件，准备给自己一个小小的假期。  
虽然他很想和Mycroft呆在一起一整天，但总不能事事交给Anthea，更何况那姑娘还在办公室替Mycroft应付不知道哪个大臣漏洞百出的发言，所以Lestrade决定在Mycroft处理工作时出门采购，让家里那巨大的双开门冰箱发挥它应有的作用。  
今天不是休息日，超市里的人也不是特别多。他边挑选蔬菜边想象着Mycroft穿着睡袍坐在自家书房却宛如身处白金汉宫的样子，然后对着一袋子土豆笑出了声。他心虚地看看四周，发现没人后脸上的红晕才下去。殊不知那一边超市的监控截图早就传到了Mycroft的电脑上。上帝作证他真的取消了对Lestrade的监控，这只不过是MI5负责人的助理友情分享给Anthea的小小礼物罢了。不过即使是Mycroft也没能猜出探长此时究竟在想些什么，他只是单纯欣赏 Greg推着手推车买菜的样子而已，这可是难得一见的美景。  
从超市出来后Lestrade立起了风衣领子。早上还在的太阳不知什么时候被厚厚的云层遮住了，虽然在伦敦度过半生时光的他早已习惯了天气的反复无常，但不代表他喜欢这样。也正因如此，他才会在那甜蜜香气的诱惑下走进街边的甜品店，犹豫半天还是给Mycroft买了个低糖的杯子蛋糕，顺便奖励自己一个甜甜圈。   
当他带着一身冬日的寒气回到家里，发现橡木段在壁炉中烧得正旺时，简直想在客厅的土耳其地毯上打滚，好在他及时克制住自己，转到厨房准备趁这次机会大显身手。其实Lestrade的法国血统在厨艺方面并没有给他带来多大优势，所幸Mycroft并不挑剔，即使只有焗豆和吐司他都毫无怨言，更何况Lestrade今天亲手煮了奶油时蔬意面，看着爱人穿着围裙忙碌的样子，他觉得即使是Gordon Ramsay的手艺也无法与之相比。  
午餐结束后他们窝在沙发上，一个看书一个看电视，不时有一句没一句地闲聊，等到Lestrade都快在这和谐的氛围中睡着了，Mycroft才拎上伞拉着他出门。  
他为伦敦奉献了二十多年的时光，从警员到探长，曾无数次用双脚丈量这座城市。他会抱怨这里糟糕的天气、拥堵的交通与居高不下的犯罪率，但这也是他愿意为之献出生命的地方，而Mycroft总能让他见到最美的伦敦。  
街灯早早地亮了起来，泰晤士河上的船只被晕染成模糊不清的色块。温度似乎比上午更低，对他们这样步行的人一点都不友好，他把脖子缩进围巾里打了个寒颤，Mycroft注意到了，把他拉得更近了点。  
在牛津街他们放慢脚步欣赏商店的橱窗和头顶的灯光。各种造型的圣诞灯贯穿牛津街与摄政街，在清冷的空气中显得格外耀眼，光彩夺目如同头顶即是银河。细小的冰晶穿过光的缝隙飘落下来，在空中轻盈地打了个旋落在大衣上。在外套表面微微湿润之时他们走进Hotel Cafe Royal,简单的晚餐后甜点才是重头戏。想想Mycroft最近的健身效果和牙医诊断证明，他默许了对方接受餐厅赠送的点心，青瓷小碗里四个圆滚滚的白团子挤在一起，乳白色的汤还冒着热气。  
Mycroft优雅地拿起汤匙，一口吃掉一个，然后示意他看街中央一棵挂满红包的树——那是为了庆祝中国春节特别准备的——告诉他今天是中国的元宵节，碗里的小东西就是元宵。他小心翼翼地舀起一个啃下去，黏糊糊的外皮里是甜甜的馅料，还挺好吃。对面Mycroft早已以极快的速度享用完毕，眯起眼睛一脸满足，他回以一个微笑。  
雪停了，路上薄薄的一层在脚下发出轻微的声响，唐人街上空升起一朵朵烟花。他们整个晚上都依偎在一起，Mycroft规划明天的行程而他浏览旧案的卷宗，最终这一天的尾声消失在一个轻轻的吻里：  
“晚安。”  
End


End file.
